Mientras duermes
by Loveless-Zero
Summary: One-Shot. Ritsuka al fin se decide a declarar sus sentimientos hacia Soubi, que mejor que hacerlo entre sus sueños? RitsukaXSoubi


**Aclaraciones**

Los personajes de Loveless que aquí aparecen son propiedad y diseño de Yun Kouga.

**Mientras duermes**

La mañana había empezado bastante bien, pero conforme el día fue avanzando las nubes comenzaron a cubrir lentamente el cielo para terminar en un gran aguacero sobre la ciudad.

A Ritsuka le gustaba la lluvia, mucho, pero solo cuando era una brisa leve, algo moderado, este aguacero era demasiado, así que no le agradaba para nada. Solo se sentó contra la ventana y pensó. Definitivamente lo extrañaba, pero le daba algo de miedo admitirlo. Le daba miedo amar.

Sin meditarlo demasiado sacó una sombrilla de su armario y se decidió a visitarlo.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de su madre. Quería avisarle que saldría, sin embargo ella no contestó, así que él se decidió a no molestarla y siguió su camino.

Caminó despacio, en verdad que la tormenta era muy grande, de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse inseguro, y lo hacía extrañarlo más.

Al llegar a su casa hizo sonar el timbre. Mas él no salió, en su lugar Kio fue el que abrió la puerta, le sonrió cortésmente y lo invitó a pasar.

-Vienes a ver a Soubi, ¿verdad?-

-Yo, bueno, lo siento, espero que no te moleste- contestó Ritsuka un poco nervioso.

-Claro que no, no te preocupes, eres buen chico después de todo, hasta has conseguido caerme en gracia-

Ritsuka se quedó callado, solo miró al piso y se sonrojó un poco, sus orejas de gato apuntaban hacia abajo y balanceaba inconscientemente su cola.

-Me encantaría invitarte una taza de café o té, pero debo salir a entregar unos materiales que me han prestado- dijo Kio, quien se acababa de poner una gabardina y había tomado una sombrilla.

-Entonces, yo, bueno, creo que…-

-Oh no, tranquilo, puedes quedarte a esperarlo, si a Sou-chan no le molesta a mí tampoco-

-Muchas gracias- contestó Ritsuka, y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones a esperar.

Pasó cerca de una hora y no había señales de Soubi, por lo que Ritsuka comenzaba a preocuparse, pero el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió despacio, tanto que al chico le pareció una eternidad. Y ahí estaba, Soubi, completamente empapado. Se sorprendió un poco a ver al pequeño dentro de su casa, pero aún así se acercó gentilmente a él y revolvió un poco su cabello.

-Soubi, quería decirte…, es solo…, me gustaría que supieras…-

-Perdón Ritsuka, sabes que no acostumbro hacer esto, solo que hoy fue un día bastante pesado y me siento realmente cansado. Solo necesito dormir un poco, es todo, prometo que en cuanto despierte te escucharé atento, en realidad, lo prometo-

Era verdad, ese día había estado particularmente atareado. En la escuela de artes hubo varias revisiones y entregas de trabajos. Normalmente Soubi era bastante puntual, solo que últimamente había estado algo distraído y dejó pasar mucho tiempo, aún así pudo entregar todo y con buenas notas, sin embargo, eso le había robado bastantes energías.

-Claro- contestó Ritsuka. -No te preocupes, puedo esperar, de cualquier forma la lluvia aún es demasiado fuerte-

Soubi se quitó el mojado abrigo y se dejó caer sobre la cama, en verdad estaba muy cansado, pues se durmió rápidamente.

Pasado algún tiempo, Ritsuka se acercó a observarlo. Su expresión tranquila lo cautivó enseguida, nunca la había visto de esa manera y le pareció que en realidad se trataba de un momento muy bello, pues pudo ver un lado muy indefenso, muy tierno, de aquél que siempre le protegía.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

-Quizá no sea el mejor momento para decir esto, ni siquiera sé si me escucharás, de cualquier forma quiero decirlo y lo haré. Sé que en ocasiones te he tratado mal, he dicho algunas cosas nada amables, quiero que sepas que fue sin intención, es solo que me da miedo sentir algo por alguien- rió un poco y continuó -Es verdad, quizá no lo creas pero es verdad que estoy sintiendo algo muy bello por ti, algo que nunca antes había sentido, empezó muy pequeño pero ahora está creciendo bastante. Me atrevo a decirlo ahora porque me he dado cuenta de que es algo real. Me encantaría protegerte como tú me proteges a mí, en verdad quiero hacerlo. Ahora, diré algo que me cuesta muchísimo trabajo, pero lo diré porque es lo que en realidad siento y quiero que lo sepas, incluso si solo te enteras de ello mientras duermes. Te amo.-

Ritsuka se giró levemente y se recostó junto a Soubi. Podía sentir su respirar, su fortaleza, y a la vez podía sentir su debilidad, una debilidad que solo puede conocer una persona que ama a otra, y se prometió protegerlo.

En respuesta, Soubi pasó su brazo sobre él y lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

-También te amo- dijo el rubio y lo besó tiernamente.

Y así se quedaron, uno en brazos del otro, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, solo contemplando el corazón de cada uno y deseando protegerlo a toda costa, así, hasta que la lluvia paró y el sol de un nuevo día comenzó a salir.

Fin de Mientras duermes.

Notas del autor:

Vaya, creo que ni yo mismo puedo creer lo que escribí, y menos que me saliera tan natural. Quizá es porque me gustaría hacer algo así, después de todo es más fácil decir las cosas cuando a quien se las decimos duerme, al menos eso creo.

Recuerden que esto es un One-Shot, así que no habrá continuación, pero por favor dejen sus reviews y prometo escribir en un futuro otro fic para Loveless.

También les pido de favor que visiten el fic Sex Note, de igual forma espero que les guste.

PD: Soy chico eh!!

Atte.: Loveless-Zero


End file.
